If I Die Before I Wake
by Skittles713
Summary: James and Lily fighting with depression. Ally and Sirius loving. Remus and Satine breaking the unwritten Lupin rule? Trent and Mer?NEVER!Tara cynical?What's this all about? Read to find out. HEHE! I UPDATED AND LOTS OF LOVE FOR ALL!
1. Of Train Rides, Fights, and Snogging

If I Die Before I Wake  
  
By: Skittles713  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for a few characters I may invent. I own Ally and the plot, and that's it for now.  
  
Summary: Lily is depressed and having problems at home. Ally, her best friend, wrote her letters all summer and she had replied in a un-Lily type voice. Ally, Sirius, Remus, and a certain James Potter, who are all worried about her, decide to take a visit to her house when they discover something not right. Will be Lily/James, is Ally/Sirius, now it's Carmen/James, Lily/Alex, and Roxie/Remus. I'm sorry you inform all of you, but peter died during OWL's, so terribly sorry that he won't be here with us. Oh yeah! And you know how Sirius, James, and Remus are Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony? Well. Lily is Flower, Ally is Skittles or Vixen, and Merit is Snow. I want to thank DarkestMaeve for help with this chappie and story!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you ok, Lils," Ally, her best friend, asked.  
  
"Yeah, Ally, just kind of not ready to go home," Lily sighed.  
  
"Hey, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony! What's up, guys," Ally asked in a hyper tone.  
  
"Hello, Sister, dearest how are you," Remus said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Sweet Sister Tempest! What a surprise! Lily, dearest, are you ok?" James boomed as he kissed Lily's right cheek, and Ally's left.  
  
"Oh yeah, fine James," she said distantly. Sirius just walked into the compartment. "ALLY!!!!!!!" Sirius yelled so loud all of the compartments on their part of the train shook.  
  
"SIRI!!!!!!!!" Ally screamed as though in pain.  
  
She leaped up and jumped into his arms. He was tall and had a lot of muscle mass for his wild age of 15. His 6'3" figure was taunting compared to her 5'5", and unfortunately for her he was still growing. Sirius set her down and looked around the compartment. "Lily, sis, you ok," he asked sincerely.  
  
"Oh, fine, big brother just fine," she said even more distantly than before. Lily sighed again. She was a pretty girl, about 5'6", a very thin figure, with dark red hair and normally sparkling emerald green eyes, but there was something about going home was troubling her.  
  
(A/n: Sirius had evil older brothers and always wanted a sister, and Lily had an evil older sister who always had her nose waaaaaaaay too far up her @$$, and into other people business as well. So, Sirius and Lily are 'brother' and 'sister', for each of their best interests.)  
  
Ally and Sirius started snogging very deeply.  
  
"Oh, god, Padfoot, get another compartment or a room, please," James said with a laugh.  
  
"Please, don't snog my sister in my view, Padfoot," Remus said also laughing.  
  
"Sorry, Prongs, Moony, Lily," he said as he blushed.  
  
"That's it! SIRIUS DAVID ASHER BLACK! WE'RE LEAVING! " Ally yelled.  
  
"DAMN! ALLY MEAGHAN FIONA VIOLET LUPIN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A TEMPER! AND WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO SNOG MY BEST FRIEND IN THE HALLWAY! JUST SO EVERYONE CAN SEE HOW MUCH IN LOVE YOU TWO REALLY ARE! MAYBE SIRIUS WILL EVEN GIVE YOU, SE." Remus screamed at his sister.  
  
"REMUS ANDREW ROMELIUS DANIEL LUPIN! DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT MY BEST FRIEND!" Lily screeched.  
  
"Just stop! All of you stop, please!" Ally started to cry.  
  
"Ally, I'm sorry I made a scene. I love you, sissy!" Remus looked really hurt.  
  
He hadn't made his sister cry like that in. in. well he hadn't ever. They were practically inseparable and twins for that matter. Remus had short caramel blonde hair, sparkly cerulean blue eyes, massive upper body strength, was about 6'5" in height, and Ally had waist-length caramel blonde hair with red tips, which were fading, pearly pink lips, a thin waist, some upper body strength for playing Quidditch, and deep pools of cerulean for eyes, that were blood red at the moment.  
  
"Remmie, it's hug time," she looked at him with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Hug time, Ally," he said with the pang of guilt still eating away at his heart.  
  
They hugged and made up.  
  
"Padfoot, if you really want to snog my sister in public, well it's just up to you, don't do it all the time, ok? And not in front of me, either," Remus said although disgusted with himself for hurting her, and letting one of his best friends snog his baby sister.  
  
"Yeah, ok Moony, I got it," Sirius said in his exceptionally hyper tone. He leaned in for another long snog with Ally, which was deeper than before and had a bit of tongue in it.  
  
Lily looked over at her best friend and her 'brother'.  
  
"How can they be so happy, while I'm over here depressed. Oh, well. Maybe I should finally get the courage to ask James about what he thinks of me," Lily thought.  
  
"I wonder if Lily likes me, I've always liked her, since 1st year, but it seems she can't since she thinks all those other girls meant something, I should gather up that golden Gryffindor courage and use it," James thought. "But I'm going out with Car, damn it! Lily is the only one I want! She isn't seductive or a bitch like Car, I can't seem to break her heart though, she can be so sweet sometimes. She thinks I slept with all those girls, and thinks that I'm a sex machine! Giving out free rides on the J train, she'll never go out with me!"  
  
"Hey Jamsie! Oh my god! I'm so0o0o0o0o0o glad I found you, Lucius Malfoy was hitting on me again!" Carmen whined.  
  
"Oh Remmie, dearest! Serverus Snape was hitting on me too! I missed you so0o0o0o00000o0o much! " Roxie complained.  
  
"Rox, it's been an hour, since we left Hogsemeade. Can't you and Carmen go hang with your Ravenclaw friends?" Remus said sympathetically.  
  
"But, we waaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaa hang out with yo0o0o0o0o0o0o00ou! So Sevie and Luci won't hit on us!" Roxie and Jessica whimpered.  
  
"I'm kind of busy here, Car, go hang with Sam and Vanessa, we'll be there shortly," James said smugly. Roxie and Carmen finally left their compartment.  
  
"Oh god, James! You promised them we'd go? I mean I love Rox to death, they can just get so annoying," Remus said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Well, maybe it's time for Remmie-Wimmie to get a new girl friend," Sirius and Ally teased, "Maybe Jamsie-Wamsie should get a new one, too." "Like Lily and maybe Merit, for you guys? Lily, how would you like to go out with Prongsie?" Sirius asked his 'sister.'  
  
"I don't think I'm ready for a guy with 'our dear' Prongsie's expertise," Lily said curtly. "Yeah, and besides James hates me anyway."  
  
"And Alex would like it," James said showing no emotion what so ever. "And I HAVE NOT DEFLOWERED CARMEN, OR ANY OF THE OTHER GIRLS!!!!!!!! I plan to keep it that way until I'm married or I find a girl I truly love enough, and she feels the same. AND I DON'T HATE YOU, LILS! I LO. "  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the kind, young witch named Melees asked.  
  
"I'd like the color changing skittles and some Bertie Botts Every Flavored beans please," Ally interrupted James. "Oo0o0o00o0h Siri! Can I borrow two galleons pleaaaaaaaasssse?"  
  
"Yes, but only because I love you s0o0o00o0o0 much! And I would like some chocolate frogs, please," Sirius said sweetly.  
  
"4 galleons, please," Melees said.  
  
"Anything for you, Lils?" James asked the love of his life.  
  
"Just the skittles and an everlasting sucker, please. Is that ok, James?"  
  
"Yes, Lillikins, it's fine, anything else?" He smiled his award-winning smile with his pearly white teeth.  
  
"No thanks, James, what if Carmen finds out?" Lily asked nervously.  
  
"What if Carmen finds out what, Jamsie?" Carmen said suspiciously as she entered the compartment a second time.  
  
"Nothing, Car, just go back to Roxie and I'll be there soon with Remus, ok loviekins?" James said 'sincerely'.  
  
"I would like those skittles, an everlasting sucker, some chocolate frogs, and the beans, please," James said.  
  
"8 galleons, Mr. Potter, please," Melees sweetly said.  
  
"Thanks, James, I owe you," Lily smiled for what seemed to one of her first real smiles in days.  
  
"Don't bother, Lils, I mean after all Muggle sweets can't be as good as these, right? And you'll be stuck in the Muggle world for at least a month before you come visit us all at Ally and Remus's house. Don't worry Remus. Car and Rox can't come, because they have to go to Cancun, that muggle place, to work on their 'tans'," James informed them.  
  
"Oh! Thanks be to God," Lily said under her breath.  
  
"What was that, Lils?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing, aren't you two supposed to be seeing Roxie and Carmen now anyway," Lily countered.  
  
"Oh, thanks for reminding us, Lils," James and Remus said glumly.  
  
So, James and Remus got up to see their girlfriends, in the compartment farthest from their own. Sirius and Ally were the only two left in the compartment, besides Lily.  
  
"Padfoot, Skittles," Lily started weakly.  
  
"Yes, Flower," they answered.  
  
"What would you say if I said I think I'm in love with James," she continued just as weakly.  
  
"We'd say that's great, because Prongs likes you too," they said solemnly.  
  
"Well, I think I'm in love with James," she smiled as she cried.  
  
"Lily, it's fine, Prongs is probably breaking up with Carmen any minute now, because she's a crazy, psychopathic bitch and all she wants is money and sex, like one of those muggle strippers," Sirius said in a soft, soothing older brother type voice.  
  
"Really? Does he really like me," Lily asked as her eyes lit up for the first time in weeks.  
  
"Yes, Lils, he does. He always has, and he always will," Ally murmured softly. "Since the first day he laid eyes on you, Lils. You have to trust us."  
  
"What about Alex, though," Lily said as tears streamed down her face once more.  
  
"What about Alex," Alex said as he entered the compartment. "What the hell did you do to her, Black? She never cries like this. What the HELL did you do!?"  
  
"I did absolutely nothing, Veda. I would never make my sister cry, you prat," Sirius said sharply.  
  
"Sirius did nothing, and if you pick a fight with him, you picking a fight with the wrong Lupin, buddy," Ally growled.  
  
"Having your girlfriend fight for you, Black? You're such a wimp," Alex mocked.  
  
"That does it," Ally said through clenched teeth.  
  
She stood up, her height being only to his shoulder, but she made a fist and punched him in the nose.  
  
"HOLY FUCK! LUPIN! THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelped through his hands that were trying to stop the blood flow from his nose.  
  
"Well, try this, Jackass!"  
  
She kicked him in the balls.  
  
"Any better, Veda?" she asked menacingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, much," he groaned.  
  
"Shall I continue?" Ally taunted.  
  
"Oh god, please no," he whined.  
  
James and Remus entered the compartment after visiting Carmen and Roxie for 10 minutes.  
  
"Oh my god! Ally! What the hell did you do to the poor boy," Remus and James questioned her.  
  
"Define poor boy," Lily interjected.  
  
"HIM!" Remus screamed.  
  
"He was ridiculing, Sirius. What was I suppose to do," Ally stuttered.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, in massive pain, but fine," Alex yelped.  
  
"I'm glad, you took those classes on self-defense, Skitz. What would we do without you," Remus laughed.  
  
James started howling with laughter.  
  
"So, how are Roxie and Carmen," Sirius asked, looking at Lily for a moment, then turning to Prongs and Moony.  
  
"Oh, Roxie's fine, but Car isn't," Moony answered.  
  
"Oh, how so," Ally and Lily asked together.  
  
"I broke up with her. I realized I loved somebody more. I wanted to be with that person more than I wanted to be with Carmen," James said softly. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/n: Sorry for the cliffie! Well. thanks so0o000 much DarkestMaeve. Thanks for the ideas! I'm glad you picked Marauder time because it seems to work better than Harry's time.  
  
Sirius and Ally have been together since 3rd year, so that makes it about 3 years they have been together. James was with Carmen for 6 months, and Remus has been with Roxie since the Autumn Ball 5th year, so 9 months. I know nobody really cares how long they have been/were together, it's just for my personal records, and for anyone else who cares. 7 pages in Word so if you want shorter or longer let me know. ~*Luv alwayz*~ Skittles a.k.a. Ally P.s. I put in spaces Trina and I edited that stuff. Plz tell me what you think! I'm dying to know! Think of it as a b-day present for me! A belated but good one! Plz!!! R/R.) 


	2. Of Crushes and Of Singing

If I Die Before I Wake  
  
By: Skittles713  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for a few characters I may invent. I own Ally and the plot, and that's it for now. I don't own the song! It belongs to the Beatles! And Lils and I are Beatniks! LOL! I heart u, bff!!!! luminous  
  
Summary: Lily is depressed and having problems at home. Ally, her best friend, wrote her letters all summer and she had replied in a un-Lily type voice. Ally, Sirius, Remus, and a certain James Potter, who are all worried about her, decide to take a visit to her house when they discover something not right. Will be Lily/James, Remus/Satine, Merit/Trent, is Ally/Sirius, now it's Carmen/James, Lily/Alex, and Roxie/Remus. I'm sorry you inform all of you, but peter died during OWL's, so terribly sorry that he won't be here with us. Oh yeah! And you know how Sirius, James, and Remus are Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony? Well. Lily is Flower, Ally is Skittles or Vixen, Satine is Diamond or Cotton candy, according to Sirius and Remus, and Merit is Snow.  
  
I want to thank DarkestMaeve for help with this chappie and story!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Last time on If I Die Before I Wake: "I broke up with her. I realized I loved somebody more. I wanted to be with that person more than I wanted to be with Carmen," James said softly.  
  
"Really, Prongsie? Who," Remus looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Oh, someone I have loved since I first laid eyes on her," James said dreamily.  
  
"Oh, do tell, Prongsie, do tell, pllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeee," Sirius whined.  
  
"Come on, Lils, we're going to go find Merit, ok, guys?" Ally suddenly said.  
  
"Yeah, ok, whatever," she replied distantly.  
  
They got up, Ally quickly snogged Sirius on the cheek, and went off in search of Merit.  
  
"Is everything ok, Flower," Ally said as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine, Vix, it's fine," Lily replied.  
  
"You're not mad at me for what I did to Alex, are you," She looked at her b.f.f. carefully.  
  
"HELL NO! The prat deserved it!" Lily yelled.  
  
"VIXEN! FLOWER! There y'all are!" Merit screeched excitedly.  
  
"SNOW!" they yelled. "For God's sakes where have you been?"  
  
"Around.." She answered curiously. "Oh, good show, Skittles! I saw what you did to Veda."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile back with the guys *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Come on, Prongs, spit it out," Remus inquired.  
  
"I know, I know, but I'm not telling," Sirius said like a 5-year-old.  
  
"If you swear not to tell anybody, not her, not her friends, not Carmen or anyone, and if you do you'll be sorry," Prongs said to his friends cautiously.  
  
"Damn it! Prongs spilt it!" Moony raised his voice.  
  
"MOONY! I've never heard you raise your voice or cuss before except for an hour ago with Ally and Lils. Don't yell at Mr. Prongs," Sirius said equally raising his voice.  
  
"Sorry, Prongs, Padfoot," he said solemnly as he looked at his shoes.  
  
"What would you think if I sang out of tune  
  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
  
And I'll try not to sing out of key  
  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
  
Ummmm... I get high with a little help from my friends  
  
Ummmm... Gonna try with a little help from my friends  
  
What do I do when my love is away," James burst into song.  
  
"Does it worry you to be alone," Sirius and Remus put in.  
  
"How do I feel by the end of the day," James sang.  
  
"Are you sad because you're on your own," Remus and Sirius chimed in.  
  
"No I get by with a little help from my friends  
  
Ummmm... Get high with a little help from my friends  
  
Ummmm... Gonna try with a little help from my friends," James continued.  
  
"Do you need anybody," Padfoot and Moony crooned.  
  
"I need somebody to love," James continued to sing.  
  
"Would you believe in love at first sight?" Remus and Sirius sang.  
  
" Yes, I'm certain, but it happens all the time," James vocalized.  
  
"What do you see when you turn out the light?" Sirius and Remus serenaded.  
  
"I can't tell you but I know it's mine  
  
Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
  
Umm... I get high with a little help from my friends  
  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends," James chanted.  
  
"Do you need anybody," Padfoot and Moony crooned.  
  
"I need somebody to love," James continued to sing.  
  
"Should it be anybody?" Remus and Sirius continued on.  
  
"I need somebody to love, James continued to sing.  
  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
  
Gonna try with a little help from my friends  
  
I get high with a little help from my friends  
  
Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends  
  
With a little help from my friends," James held the last note a little longer than the rest.  
  
Soon after the whole train car that James and the Marauders were in burst into applause.  
  
"Thank you, thank ya very much," Sirius impersonated another muggle singer, one by the name of Elvis. "We'll be at Hogwarts next year, in our 6th year, and be at Moony here's house all summer, so send us an owl there and maybe we can come perform for ya. Oh, and I'm sorry ladies, but we're all taken."  
  
"That's a lie, Padfoot, and you know it," James hissed.  
  
"Well... Prongsie, would you rather have the James Potter Fan Club spring up again," he hissed back.  
  
"No, Padfoot, I'm sorry," he replied sulkily.  
  
"So, who's the lucky girl, Prongsie," Remus questioned.  
  
"What year, house, best subject, and height," Sirius asked quite intently.  
  
"Will be 6th,like us, Gryffindor, Charms, 5'5"," James said quietly.  
  
"Middle name or names, best friend or friends, favorite candy," Remus quizzed with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Jenna Marie Antoinette, Ally, Merit, and Satine, color changing skittles and everlasting suckers," James whispered.  
  
Padfoot and Moony looked at each other and started communicating with their eyes.  
  
"It's got to be Lily! I've told you a million times Moony! I know this sort of thing, did you see the way he looks at her," Sirius smirked.  
  
"No shit Sherlock! I definitely thought Prongsie was going to steal Vixie from you," Remus grinned evilly.  
  
"What!??!!? He wouldn't dare!" Padfoot glared.  
  
"I was joking, Padfoot! Jesus! I'm surprised you're not blonde, dumbass!" Remus sneered.  
  
" Hey! Look who's talking, genius," Sirius interjected.  
  
"Watch it Padfoot, or else you may not get to come spend the summer snogging my sister," Remus smiled.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair," Sirius whined.  
  
"Let's tell Prongs our guess," Remus threw in.  
  
"Ok, let's," Sirius said.  
  
Soon, James had looked over at his two remaining friends and saw identical smirks on their faces.  
  
"Do you have a guess," James sniggered.  
  
"Yes, Prongsie as a matter a fact, we do," Remus snapped.  
  
"Jesus! Moony! What the HELL IS UP!?!?! You've been snapping all day, is anything wrong," James yelped.  
  
"Anybody know what day it is?" Moony asked irritably.  
  
"Oh! I get it now! It's almost a full moon, right?" Sirius said stupidly.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Remus snapped again.  
  
"Jesus! Can we just stop this and tell me your guess," James pleaded.  
  
"LILY!" Remus and Sirius chorused.  
  
"If you tell anybody, I'll wring your necks, you understand me?" he said threw clenched teeth.  
  
"What would you do if I said Lily likes you too, maybe even in love with you," Sirius said slyly.  
  
"Yeah, right. No way in hell she likes me. When HELL freezes over I'll have her," James replied pouting.  
  
"Well.... I'm not so sure about that," Sirius said sneakily.  
  
"Hey guys!" Satine walked into their compartment. "Have you seen Flower, Vix, or Snow lately?"  
  
"WOW! She's pretty. Why haven't I noticed this before," Remus thought. "I really like her bubblegum hair and those silvery almond shaped eyes! That soft moonglow skin. WOW! Oh shit! I'm going out with Roxie."  
  
"No, Diamond. I think they went to go find Mer, though. We haven't, sorry, Hun," James said.  
  
"It's ok, Prongsie. Anyway, I better go find them. We got to talk about what Skitz did to Veda, later guys," Satine flirtatiously smiled at Remus and then left the compartment.  
  
"Later, Di," James chorused.  
  
"Bye, Pinkie," Remus sneered.  
  
"Bye, Cotton Candy," Sirius smirked.  
  
"Ok, Moony, spilt it," James spat as soon as Satine was out of earshot.  
  
"What are you talking about Prongs," he said nervously.  
  
"You know exactly what we're talking about Moony," Sirius said in a serious tone, one he hardly used.  
  
"Now spill it," James demanded.  
  
"All right, ok, ok, Jesus!" Moony yelped. "Ok, so I like Satine! Give me a break!"  
  
"I knew it!" James said happily. "How are you going to tell Rox?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile back with the girls *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Flower, you ok, about what Skittles did to Alex," Merit asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. The prat deserved it. He was ridiculing Padfoot. What was she supposed to do? Sit there and take it? That wouldn't be the Skittles, I know," Lily answered.  
  
"Thanks, Flower. I'm glad you approve. Hey Diamond! Over here," Ally flagged down her other best friend.  
  
"Hey Flower, Snow, Skittles! I was wondering where you guys were," Satine said loudly.  
  
"Ok, We're going to play a game. Now, that we're all here," Ally said excitedly.  
  
(A/n: See why she had to be with Sirius? They feed off the same hiper *don't ask. * energy.)  
  
"O0o0o0o0o000h!" Lily, Merit, and Satine groaned.  
  
"Oh, come on it's not that bad," Ally said in a hyper tone. "The games' called Skittles."  
  
"Not again! We just played 2 weeks ago," Merit whined.  
  
"Well, crushes might have changed," Ally smirked. " Ok.. Hmmmmm.. I choose Satine."  
  
"Oh, god! Why me?" she wailed.  
  
"Year, house, favorite color, best friends, best subject and height," Ally quizzed even though she had an idea of who it was already.  
  
"Will be 6th, Gryffindor, of course, silver, the Marauders, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and 6'5"," she whispered.  
  
" age, Quidditch position, candy, does he have a girlfriend at this time, and his favorite animal," Lily questioned.  
  
"will be 16 in a few weeks, announcer, chocolate wolves, yes, and a wolf," she said so softly almost nobody could hear.  
  
"O0o0o0o0o! I got it!" Merit yelled out.  
  
"Ok, let us discuss, and we'll be back," Ally said quickly.  
  
(A/n: ~= telepathy)  
  
~ It's Remus!!! ~ Merit's voice exploded in Ally and Lily's heads.  
  
~ No shit Sherlock! ~ Lily and Ally voices said together.  
  
~ Well! Don't get all pissed off at me! I didn't do anything! ~ Merit's voice said angrily.  
  
~ Well sorry, Mer! ~ Ally said exasperated.  
  
~ MERIT SHELLY MERANDA LAVENDER COMBS! ALLY MEAGHAN FIONA VIOLET LUPIN! I'M SURPRISED AT BOTH OF YOU! IT'S JUST A GAME! ~ Lily's voice burst into their heads  
  
~ Owwwwwwwwww! ~ Ally and Merit yelled simultaneously.  
  
~ Ok, so we all agree it's Remus right? ~ Lily said calmly.  
  
~ Yes, Lily ~ Ally said obediently  
  
~ Yeah, Lils ~ Merit sucked up.  
  
"Ok, Diamond. We think we know who it is," Lily said taking command.  
  
"Oh, really? Who," Satine answered nervously.  
  
"Remus!!" Lily, Merit, and Ally sang.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHH!!! Not so loud! Ok, Ally, your turn," Satine yelped.  
  
"Ok, try me, but I assure you it hasn't changed," Ally said slyly.  
  
"Year, house, age, favorite color, best friends, best subject, hair color, eye color, Quidditch position, any sibs, favorite number, favorite animal, and height," Lily said even though she already knew.  
  
" Will be 6th, Gryffindor, do you guys really think Remmie would let me date guys in other houses?, blue and black, The Marauders, Astronomy, messy jet black, which is what I love about him, midnight blue, Beater, Lils and evil older brothers, 7, dog or fox, and will be 6'5" by the end of the summer, because it's when he stops growing," Ally giggled.  
  
"Gosh! Vixie! I hope you were describing me!" Sirius said sweetly.  
  
"No! Siri! I was describing Jamsie," Ally giggled.  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped.  
  
"Of course I was describing you, sweetie!" she playfully hit him in the arm. "I love you, Padfoot!"  
  
"I love you, Vixie!" And with that, he pulled her into a deep snog.  
  
"Siri, not in front of the gal pals!" Ally said breathlessly.  
  
"Sorry, Vixie," he pouted.  
  
"Oh, come here you big, burly, black, teddy bear," Ally said as sweet as honey.  
  
They hugged some more and then Sirius went back to Remus and James.  
  
"Ok.. Hmmmmm.. I choose Lils," Ally said icily.  
  
"O00o0o0o0o0o0o0!" Merit and Satine cooed.  
  
"Ok, try me," Lily replied eerily confident.  
  
"Year, house, age, favorite color, best friends, best subject, hair color, eye color, Quidditch position, any sibs, favorite number, height, candy, does he have a girlfriend at this time, his favorite animal, and any free relatives," Ally said even though she thought knew all the answers and it was making Lily blush.  
  
"Will be 6th, I won't ever go out with older guys again after Alex, Gryffindor, Ravenclaws and Slytherins are bastards and Hufflepuffs need to get lives, will be 16 in July, maroon and gold, The Marauders, jet black and waaaaaaaay to messy, with a sexy stick up, hazel with a bit more green, Seeker, two, Jessica Marie Stacey and Jeff Mark Seth, 13, 6'2", no, Stag, and yes, Trent Darian Mallin, from America," Lily said confidently.  
  
"Oo0o0o00! If he looks anything like James, I get him!" Merit said excitedly.  
  
"You didn't ask that so you could cheat on Siri, did you Skitz," Satine asked cautiously.  
  
"Hell no! I would never cheat on Siri, even if I was the last girl on earth and Malfoy was the last boy and the dependence of us having sex depended on the continuation human race I wouldn't do it," Ally declared defensively.  
  
"Well said, Skitz," Merit and Lily said sincerely.  
  
"And if you must know I did it for Mer, since I think I know who her little crushy is on," Ally said giggling.  
  
"Ok, Mer, your turn," Satine announced.  
  
"Oh! Wait! Lils please tell me what he looks like and stuff, please Lils?" Merit whines.  
  
"He will be a 6th year, brown hair with red tints and the same sexy stick up that James has, brown eyes, Animagus form of a red tailed hawk, nickname Talons, hopefully will be a Gryffindor next year, 6', most likely to be a chaser, since he was in America, James is his cousin and has only one sister, Tara Danielle Mallin, same year as us, and thinks snow leopards are sexy," Lily smirked at Merit.  
  
"Thanks, Lils," Merit said enthusiastically. "How do you know so much about Jamsie's family life?"  
  
"Let's just say I have my ways," Lily smirked again.  
  
"Ok, ok, enough! Mer, it's your turn," Ally said in such a hyper tone she might explode.  
  
"We already know, Ally," Satine said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right," Ally said in dismay.  
  
"Let's go back to the guys," Satine exclaimed.  
  
"O0o0o0o0o0o00O! Diamond and Moony!!!!!!! O0o0o0o0o0o0! " Flower, Vixen, and Snow cooed.  
  
"O0o0o0o00o0! Flower and Prongsie! Snow and Talons!!! Vixie and Padfoot!!!! O0o0o0o0o0Oo0o0o!!" Diamond cooed back.  
  
"People already know about Siri and me, I mean, it's been almost 3 years," Ally shot.  
  
"Well. actually people have been suspecting that Prongs and Flower are together," Merit put in.  
  
"WHAT!?!??!!?" Lily yelped. " I know he's my crush and best guy friend, but we were kidding around in that corridor. It was prefect business, since the Fan club had started up again, and he wanted it to go away, so he pulled me in for that snog."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!" Ally said to her b.f.f. "Then why was part of the blouse unbuttoned and the hair tousled?"  
  
"SHUT UP ALLY!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile back with the guys *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll go break it to her now," Remus said, and with that he marched out of the compartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well. I think that's long enough for you special people. It's almost 12 pages in Word! Yep! I worked extra hard for yall! I hope this gets more reviews! :SOBS!: Only 4 last time! Can we at least try for 10, plz! I don't wanna be demanding, it's just well, you know. I wanna know how good or terrible it is. Plz! I'll give you candy!!! And review and read urs!! PLZ!! Sry. Well. l8taz every1. ~* Lotz of luv *~ Skittles713 a.k.a. Ally P.s. I'll try to hurry up the pace so they can get home faster, or let me know what you think. Check out the other story, I Will Always Love You, link in profile. I didn't use my name on purpose! My good friend and B.f.f., Lils, told me too! She helped lotz with this story, and I luv her 2 death! And Candy, Candy and the Marauders too is good! It's written my b.f.f.!!! Lotz of luv Lils! : Bounces off to help Lils search for bloo and pinkie furbies!: 


	3. Of Violence and CPR

sIf I Die Before I Wake  
Chapter 3: Of Violence and CPR  
  
By: Skittles713  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for a few characters I may invent. I own Ally, Satine, Merit, Trent, Tara, and the plot, and that's it for now.  
  
Summary: Lily is depressed and having problems at home. Ally, her best friend, wrote her letters all summer and she had replied in a un-Lily type voice. Ally, Sirius, Remus, and a certain James Potter, who are all worried about her, decide to take a visit to her house when they discover something not right. Will be Lily/James, Remus/Satine, Merit/Trent, is Ally/Sirius, now it's Carmen/James, Lily/Alex, and Roxie/Remus. I'm sorry you inform all of you, but peter died during OWL's, so terribly sorry that he won't be here with us. Oh yeah! And you know how Sirius, James, and Remus are Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony? Well. Lily is Flower, Ally is Skittles or Vixen, Satine is Diamond or Cotton candy, according to Sirius and Remus, and Merit is Snow. Trent will be Talons when he joins, and Tara will be whatever you readers decide or what Lils decides. I heart you, BFF!!!  
  
I want to thank my bff for help with this chappie and story!!! Remember that Sam and Vanessa are Ravenclaws and friends with Roxie and Carmen. Can you spot who the 'Good' girl is in that Ravie clique? I'm warning you now, that this is one of the most angsty chappies, don't flame or report abuse, please! Don't read if you are easily offended.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Last time on If I Die Before I Wake: "I'll go break it to her now," Remus said, and with that he marched out of the compartment.  
  
" So, Prongsie, when are you going to tell Flower," Sirius asked anxiously.  
  
"Never! She hates me, Padfoot! She'd never go out with me, when HELL freezes over! Did you hear that HELL! If we were the last human beings on Earth, and the dependence of us having sex depended on the continuation of the human race, she wouldn't do it! WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER, I'LL HAVE HER DAMN IT!! IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!!!! SO STOP TRYING TO TELL ME OTHERWISE!!!" James yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Gosh, I'm sorry, Prongsie, I didn't know, but seriously she does like you, Sirius whispered in contrast to James's outburst.  
  
"They would be a cute couple, both have fiery tempers." Sirius thought. Then, the Heartbreakers walked in.  
  
"SIRI!!!!!!!!" Ally yelled," It's been way to long!!!!!" (A/n: She isn't whiny, complainy, clingy, or bitchy, like Roxie and Carmen were when they visited James and Remus. Complainy is my word so don't tell me it's not a word, or flame me for it.) She couldn't stand being away from him for more than an hour. Sirius ran to her, picked up her petite, thin figure of 5'5", twirled her around, wrapped her up in a big bear hug, and snogged her.  
  
"Awwwwwww! Skitz, you're making Padfoot blush," James, Lily, Satine, and Merit cooed. Ally looked sad and on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! Honest!" she wailed.  
  
"Awwwww! Vix, it's ok. Shhhhhhh! Baby, shhhhh! It's ok, Vixie," Sirius soothed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile with Remus and Roxie *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, how's Carmen?" Remus asked sympathetically.  
  
"Oh, she fine, a bit shaken up, but good," Roxie said in a sad voice.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Rox. James is such a prick sometimes. So am I," Remus murmured.  
  
"What was that, Remmie, dearest?" Roxie gushed.  
  
"Nothing, sweetums," Remus said sweetly. "Damn! This is harder than I thought! How does Prongs do it," he thought.  
  
"Remmie, is there something wrong," Roxie prodded.  
  
"Yes, Rox, there is actually," Remus replied looking into her deep honey- amber eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back to James, Siri, and the Heartbreakers *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ally was on Siri's lap rocking back and forth, and her face was still stained with tears.  
  
"I wonder how Roxie is taking Moony's break-up," James said to no one in particular.  
  
"What?!??!" The Heartbreakers yelped, as Ally fell out of Sirius's lap.  
  
"What!?!?!? Moony didn't tell his favorite, one & only, beloved sister that he was breaking up with Roxanne Amber Rouge? Impossible! I never thought I would live to see the day when we know something before Ally does," James teased.  
  
"Do you really want what you have coming, James Orion Francis Potter?" Ally smirked.  
  
"No, no, no! Of course, not Vix! I. I. I. don't know what I was thinking. Sorry, Vix!" James stammered.  
  
"I never thought we'd see the day when James Orion Francis Potter, the son of Marianne Heather Fiona Potter and Francis James Orion Potter, 1st class Aurors, would cower in the face of a Lupin," Sirius and the rest of the Heartbreakers teased.  
  
"Good, Prongsie, I'm glad you came to your senses," Ally smirked. " I guess that makes someone happy." She shot a look at Satine.  
  
"I know, I know," Sirius squealed.  
  
"Yes, Padfoot," Ally said seductively.  
  
"It's Pinkie, isn't it? Huh? Huh? Is it Pinkie?" Sirius said like a hyperactive 5-year-old.  
  
"Yes, Sweetums, how did you know?" Ally smiled sweetly.  
  
"I don't know, Love," he smirked.  
  
"Oh! Come here you!" Ally said sugary sweet.  
  
"Ok!" Sirius yelled.  
  
He and Ally started a very deep snog. (By deep, I mean DEEP! Don't worry, Lils, you get a whole lot of time with Prongsie.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to Remus and Roxie *~*~*~*~*~*~* "What's wrong, Snukkie?" Roxie said, as her voice seemed to be dripping with honey.  
  
"Look, Rox, I love you, but I'm no longer in love with you. I love you like a sister. We can stay friends, if you want. Rox, I'm sorry," Remus said sincerely.  
  
Roxie burst into tears.  
  
"Who did it?" was all she could get out threw her blubbering.  
  
"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I would like to, but you may hurt her. Plus, you don't want to go out with a monster like me anyway," Remus said softly.  
  
"Remus, I will always love you no matter what you are. I'm a werewolf. I've seen another, but I never thought," Roxie stopped suddenly. Carmen had entered the compartment.  
  
"Hi, Carmen. Are you ok?" Remus looked at her. Her once lovely cream face was now stained with tears, and her beautiful onyx eyes were now blotchy and bloodshot. Her dark chocolate hair was stringy and unbrushed. She was ghastly pale, or she looked like she just hit with a freight train, and she had a haunted look in her eyes.  
  
"Huh? What? Who are you?" Carmen asked deliriously.  
  
"I'm Roxie, your best friend, and this is Remus," Roxie said loudly and clearly.  
  
Carmen snaps out of her trance and then snarls.  
  
"Lupin! Get out!" Carmen says coldly.  
  
"No one! EVER! AND I MEAN NO ONE! TELLS A LUPIN WHAT TO DO BITCH! SO JUST GET OFF MY CASE! Oh, Rox, I'm sorry we can be friends though," Remus growls then backs off on Roxie.  
  
"Yes! I finally broke it off with her! YES!!! I'm free to ask Cotton Candy out! YES! I have to ask Ally first, if she thinks it's acceptable," Remus thought.  
  
(A/n: See? They do have a special brother/sister bond! I luv my big bro! :D! ~Telepathy~)  
  
~ Hey Skitz ~ Remus  
  
~ What?! I'm kind of busy here ~ Ally  
  
~ Oh bloody hell! You're not making out with Padfoot again, are you? ~ Remus  
  
~ And if I am? ~ Ally  
  
~GOD! Just have sex with him already! ~ Remus  
  
~HELL NO! Mum would kill me if I lost virginity before 16! Or marriage for that matter ~ Ally  
  
~ Mum and Dad are out of town all summer genius! ~ Remus  
  
~ No shit Sherlock! Why the fuck did you call me again?! ~ Ally  
  
~ Well. I did it. ~ Remus  
  
~ FINALLY! I was getting sick of that clingy bitch!! I guess you can finally ask Satine out now. ~ Ally  
  
~ What!!?!?! How did you know about that??!?! ~ Remus  
  
~ I'm your baby sister and I know when someone likes someone else. Especially, you, dear big brother ~ Ally  
  
~ Oh. How come you get the cool powers? That's not fair! ~ Remus  
  
~ Look, I'm busy with Sirius, so come back to the compartment and then we'll get some lunch, ok? ~ Ally  
  
~ Yeah, ok ~ Remus  
  
~ Bye! Luv yaz and see ya soon ~ Ally  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to the Heartbreakers, Sirius, and James. Shortly, Remus will be back. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Siri, need air," Ally gasped.  
  
"Sorry, Vix, forgot how long we have been. Uh. you know," Sirius said with his cute puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Let's see that's a new record," Merit teased.  
  
"10 minutes 30 seconds, not bad. With the only breathing was threw the nose. Not bad at all, Padfoot," James smirked.  
  
"How tousled is the hair," Lily asked.  
  
"How many buttons undone this time, baby sister," Remus taunted.  
  
"Shut up! All of you!" Ally screeched as she rebuttoned her shirt quickly.  
  
"Yeah, listen to Vix," Sirius agreed.  
  
"And if you must know 5," Ally said.  
  
"Oo0o0o0o0o0o!" Lily, Merit, and Satine cooed.  
  
"Shut up!" Ally and Sirius yelled.  
  
"Can we get some lunch now? I'm kind of hungry," James whined.  
  
"Yeah, ok," the rest of the Marauders and the Heartbreakers chorused. They all got up and went to the dining car.  
  
"Thanks, James, I owe you," Ally whispered in his ear.  
  
"Anything for you, Ally. You're my best friend's sister, almost my sister, who's going out with my other best friend. I will always love you like a sister until the day I die," James whispered back. "But there is one thing you can do for me."  
  
"Anything, James," Ally looked into his beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
(Which is what some certain person, *COUGH* Lils *COUGH*, luvz about him and his sexy hair with the even sexier stick-up!)  
  
"Ask Flower, if she likes me," He said.  
  
"Of course, Prongs," Ally smiled sweetly. "But I already know she does, and she's going to break up with Alex today."  
  
"Whatever, Vix, she hates me, but I'm in love with her," James whispered again.  
  
"Yeah, right! What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know her crushes?" Ally questioned.  
  
"A bad one," James smiled weakly.  
  
"Don't worry before summer is over, Lily Jenna Marie Antoinette Evans as will be good as yours," Ally smirked the trademark Lupin smirk, which was like the Malfoy smirk, but sweeter.  
  
"Vixi, I'm hungy!!!!" Sirius whined.  
  
"We're getting there, sweetie," Ally smiled sweetly, then took his arm.  
  
"Oh look! Hey Sam, look! It's the player," Vanessa cooed.  
  
"O0o0o00o0! You're right! Wonder who he's with now," Sam replied.  
  
"Sam, 'Nessa, look! All I did was break-up with her that's it. It's no big deal," Remus said defensively.  
  
" Yeah, it's no big deal, if you're a guy, but NEWS FLASH, JACKASS! Roxie's a girl," Vanessa spoke up.  
  
"No shit!" Remus replied, "I'm not gay!"  
  
"Look, if you're going to pick a fight with Remus, you're picking a fight with me," Ally growled.  
  
"Oo0o0o0o0 look! The little blonde bitch is fighting for her big brother, awwwww that's so0o00o cute. Awww. OUCH!" Vanessa yelped. Ally had punched her in the nose.  
  
"That's for taunted my brother 'Nessa and this is for being a bitch," Ally punched her again.  
  
"Fuck! That hurts!" Vanessa cried.  
  
"And that's why you FUCKING don't mess with Lupins, especially this one. Now get out of my sight you MOTHER-FUCKING WHORE!" Ally said innocently. "You want some, Sam?"  
  
"No. no.. No. thanks," Sam stuttered. " See you later."  
  
"Vixi. Skitz. We're hungy!!!!!" The Marauders and the Heartbreakers whined.  
  
"Fine, fine. Let's go," Ally said with an exasperated tone.  
  
"Yay!" The Marauders cheered.  
  
"Thanks, Skitz," The Heartbreakers chorused.  
  
"Ally... " Remus started.  
  
"Yes, Remmie," she whirled around.  
  
"Thanks," Remus said softly.  
  
"No problem, bro," Ally smiled sweetly.  
  
"If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know, ok, sis?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ok, two things. One, ask out Satine already, she's liked you forever, and two get me a towel to wipe off that bitch's blood," Ally whispered.  
  
"The second one's easy. Here, just use my shirt. The first one's difficult, what if she says no," Remus whispered back.  
  
"She won't! JUST DO IT BEFORE I DO!" Ally smirked at her brother, who looked absolutely horrified.  
  
"You wouldn't," was all Remus could get out.  
  
"Can and will," Ally hissed.  
  
"Satine, come over here," Ally yelled out to one of her fellow Heartbreakers.  
  
"Yeah, what'd ya need, Skitz," Satine replied.  
  
"Don't you dare," Remus hissed.  
  
"Can and will," was all Ally said.  
  
"Moony has something to ask you," Ally smirked.  
  
"Yes, Moony. Do tell," Sirius chided.  
  
"Ok, ok, Jesus! Get off my case. Sorry, Diamond," Remus said angrily.  
  
"What is it, Remus," Satine said softly.  
  
"Will you. you. you. go out with me.. me.. Me?" Remus stuttered.  
  
"Of course, Remus. I love you, and always have," Satine whispered.  
  
"Really?" was all Remus could say.  
  
"Yes," Satine squeaked.  
  
" I love you, Satine Josephine Rose Borgaw," Remus cooed in her ear.  
  
" I love you too, Remus Andrew Romelius Daniel Lupin," Satine whispered back.  
  
(Aye, the fluff! LOL! Daniel, if you ever read these don't tell mom about the cussing and stuff, and don't yell at me for the fluff. The faithful readers like it. : She turns to face readers: Don't you? That was weird and random. Well, on with the story. ~ Telepathy~ )  
  
Lily was standing there with her hands on her hips. She had a malicious look on her face. Ally noticed this, but the realized that she was talking to someone.  
  
"Someone evil, someone who shall die, if he lays a paw on her, someone who will pay for her pain, someone who will be beaten into a BLOODY PULP! By me and James, of course," She thought.  
  
~ Yo Prongs! ~ Vixi  
  
~ Hey Vix! What's up? ~ Prongs  
  
~ Look ~ Vixi  
  
~ AWWWWWWWWWW SHIT!!! He's so dead if he even lays a paw on her! ~ Prongs  
  
~ Good, I'm glad we have the same reasoning. So, what do you propose we do, Mr. Prongs ~ Vix  
  
~ What!?!!?!! The almighty Ms. Vixi doesn't have a game plan?!?!?! We're screwed! ~ Prongs  
  
~ No, that's Moony and Di. And yes, I do, have a plan, but the almighty Mr. Prongs, 1st class, world class prankster doesn't have anything ~ Vix  
  
~ Fine, Fine! I got a plan. If he lays a paw on her, we run over there, move her out of the way, and beat him to a bloody pulp. Sound good? ~ Prongs  
  
~ Yeah works for me. ~ Vix  
  
(Over-powerful bff and crusher? I think so. That's Prongsie and me for ya!)  
  
"Look! ALEX! I can't go on like this my heart belongs to another. I don't love you anymore. AND YOU TAUNTED MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND!!!! I can't love somebody who does things like that to my friends, and furthermore doesn't like my friends!!!!!!! So, I'm sorry, but we're through," Lily said angrily.  
  
As she started to stalk off, she felt a strong arm on hers, pull her back.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!! LILY JENNA MARIE ANTOINETTE EVANS!!!!! NO ONE NOT EVEN YOU CAN DO THAT TO ME!!!" Alex roared. He smacked her across the face.  
  
~ JAMES!!!!!! LOOK!!!!! ~ Vixi  
  
~ I'm looking. On my count. One, two, three! ~ James  
  
"VEDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ally yelled.  
  
"Oh, lovely to see you, Lupin," Alex snarled.  
  
"The pleasure is ours, Veda," James smirked.  
  
Lily blankly stared at her friends. Her emerald eyes seemed glossed over.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU HIT MY BEST FRIEND YOU ARROGANT PRAT!!!!!! NOW, YOU'LL PAY EVEN MORE!!!! PREPARE FOR PAIN, VEDA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ally yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Try me," Veda smirked.  
  
"Fine, WE will!" Ally shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, watch out JACKASS!" James yelled.  
  
Ally moves in for the kill, while James glances over at Lily and sees she looks like she's about to faint.  
  
"God, she's awfully thin. Maybe that's why she didn't want to come to lunch. She's so beautiful, so delicate, so wasted on this arrogant prat," James thought to himself. " I solemnly swear never to let go of this perfect angel for as long as I live."  
  
~ Ally ~ James  
  
~ What!?!?!?! I'M BUSY KILLING THIS BASTARD! ~ Ally  
  
~ Ok, well. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I'm taking Lils back to our compartment. ~ James  
  
~ I'm fine! ~ Ally  
  
She kicks Alex in the groin, to show James she's fine.  
  
~ See? ~ Ally  
  
~ Yep! Come back soon, ok? ~ James  
  
~ Gotcha, Prongs ~ Ally  
  
Alex shoved Ally into a counter. She had a bloody and broken nose, but kept fighting for her best friend's cause.  
  
~ Lils, if you can hear me, remember that I will love you like the sister I never had. And if I die fighting Veda for you, than that's my mission. Luv ya, sister ~ Ally  
  
~ Huh ~ Lily's subconscious stirred.  
  
Alex, on the other hand, was taller and stronger, but was blooded up more than Ally was.  
  
"Take this, you prat and get the HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT! IF YOU EVER GO NEAR LILY AGAIN, YOU WILL BE DEAD!!! YOU HEAR ME!??!" Ally heaved as she kicked him in the balls one last time.  
  
Alex scuttled away, clutching himself in a certain, unmentionable area.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! ALLY MEAGHAN FIONA VIOLET LUPIN!!!!!" Remus roared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile with James and an unconscious Lily ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shhhhhhhh! Lils, it's ok! Shhhh!" James cooed.  
  
" Well. well. well. what do we have here?" Lucius Malfoy snickered.  
  
" Get the HELL away from me, Malfoy! I'm NOT IN THE MOOD!" James yelped.  
  
"Oh, Potter, wait a minute.. POTTER!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LIL.. I MEAN EVANS!?!?!" Serverus Snape smirked.  
  
"First, I didn't do it. It was Alex Veda. Second, get out of my face before I transfigure both of you into ferrets. NOW MOVE OR PREPARE TO BE A FERRET FOR MOST OF YOUR LIFE!" James yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Lily's subconscious stirred again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back to everybody else *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dining car bursts into applause, Remus and Satine stand there looking appalled.  
  
" That's my girl! Come here you," Sirius said enthusiastically. She started to walk up to him, but instead he ran to her. He picked her up twirled her around hugged her, and snogged her briefly.  
  
" Hi, I'm Justin Patil, and I'm in your house, but a near 5th year, and I just wanted to say thank you and great job," Justin said.  
  
" Well, thank you," Ally said graciously.  
  
A few more admirers came up to pay their respects to the usually sweet, innocent Lupin, who told off the Ravenclaw bastard.  
  
" Yo! Ally!" someone called out.  
  
" Yeah," she whirled around.  
  
" Great job! We would've never guessed that Alex Veda was the abusive type," Sam and Vanessa.  
  
" Oh, and Ally, I'm sorry about before," Vanessa confessed.  
  
"Hey it's no sweat. I'm sorry about almost breaking your nose before. It's just that no one makes fun of Remus, except for me, and gets away with it. Friends," She asked.  
  
" Friends," Sam and Vanessa agreed.  
  
" Yo, Skitz! We should go back to the compartment now," Merit yelled out.  
  
"Well, see you girls, later, ok? Don't forget to stop by now," Ally said, and scurried off to catch up with her friends, brother, and boyfriend.  
  
" I can't believe you would do something like that! What were you thinking, Ally?" Remus asked in his big brother monotone.  
  
"Ok, well, I, Uh.." She stuttered.  
  
" That's right! You weren't," Remus interjected.  
  
" Was too! You didn't see when he slapped her! You were out snogging with Diamond somewhere!" Ally said haughtily.  
  
" HEY! I resent that!" Satine scowled at her boyfriend and best friend.  
  
" Sorry, Di," Ally chorused.  
  
" But you are right, it was true, and wonderful," she replied dreamily.  
  
" I seriously don't want to hear about how well my brother snogs, ok? I just want to get back to the compartment before Lily wakes up. CAN I PLEASE JUST DO THAT IN PEACE?!??! JESUS!!! WHY CAN'T I EVER DO ANYTHING WITHOUT A MAJOR GUILT TRIP! I HATE YOU ALL!!! COME ON, SIRI, WE'RE LEAVING!" Ally yelled as her face started to turned that deathly Lupin red which meant stay clear or die.  
  
"Lovely, you're Ally, and I'm Sirius," he said calmly.  
  
" Yes, dear, I know, but honestly do I really need to know how my brother snogs?" she asked.  
  
"Ally, don't look now, but we're being followed," Sirius whispered.  
  
" Joy! My brother, Mer, and Satine are flanking us," Ally rushed through her words and whirled around to see her friends and brother.  
  
"Get the HELL away from me, Snivellus, Ferret," said a voice off a couple meters in front of them.  
  
"Remus, Satine, Mer, Ally, look," Sirius mouthed at them.  
  
"Crap!" Remus mouthed back.  
  
~ Look! He still has Lily in his arms if he doesn't get her to the compartment soon, who knows what could happen ~ Ally said telepathically.  
  
~ Oh my! You're right, Skitz. I give you permission, on mine and Remus's behalf to go kick some ass ~ Satine  
  
~ Satine, you don't cuss ~ Remus  
  
~ I'm making an exception, my best friend is endanger of losing her life, so I'm making an exception. Don't be mad, Remus. ~ Satine  
  
~ Sorry to interrupt this happy honeymoon, but we have to help Lily and James, right now ~ Sirius  
  
~ Right, Padfoot ~ Remus ~ Yes, sir ~ Satine  
  
~ Can we go already it's getting worse ~ Ally  
  
~ Fine my count. 1. 2. ~ Remus  
  
~ Too late! ~ Ally  
  
~ Geez! Ally, you always miss that count ~ Remus  
  
~ Sorry, a friend in need is a friend indeed. ~ Ally  
  
"Hey Ferret, I suggest you move or prepare to get your ass kicked, oh and Snivellus, you may want to move too," Sirius said coolly.  
  
"Who's going to make me, Black?" Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Take a guess, Malfoy," Ally stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Oh, it's the Lupin chick, who beats the crap out of people," Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Beats the crap out of people?!??" Snivellus yelped, looked at Malfoy, and then they both scurried away.  
  
(A/n: Ok, ok, so they are OOC, but they will cause more problems later on. I'm sorry in advance, but I had too. Because it's funny, it had to be, and how else would they have left if she didn't step out of the shadows? Haha!)  
  
" Can we hurry and get to the compartment, please? I think Lily is slipping away," James said softly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Ally, Sirius, Satine, Remus, and Merit yelped.  
  
"Well, her pulse was weak, before I carried her out here and started back to the compartment, before I met up with Ferret and Snivellus," James looked down at the love of his life after staring at his friends.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Why didn't you say so?" Sirius said very concerned.  
  
They rushed to their compartment, where James laid Lily down on one of the couches. This certain compartment was different. It was huge. The décor was scarlet and gold, had infinite mounds of snacks, had scarlet couches with gold pillows, and with Gryffindor lion curtains drawn to let in the sunlight. It wasn't seen to the eye, but if you were a Potter you could tell it was there.  
  
"James, her pulse is low, and her breathing is faint. You are the only one trained in that muggle thing called CPR, you're going yo have to do it," Satine whispered softly.  
  
"What?!??! Sure, she's my crush, but me? What if she wakes up, and smacks me?" James whispered back. "Woah! Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"Yes, Prongs, you did," Ally smirked.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it," he said quickly. "But if she kills me, it's all your faults!"  
  
"She WON'T!" The Heartbreakers, Sirius, and Remus yelled.  
  
"Here goes," James said.  
  
James did CPR for awhile, then he took a break.  
  
"This is harder than that dummy they made us practice on," James huffed.  
  
"Well, duh! It's a real person, James," Merit said.  
  
Everyone turned around, and gaped at her.  
  
"James. Ally. Siri." Lily stirred.  
  
A/n: Sorry to leave you with that, but I need to work on my hw, and stuff. I hope you like and that you will review! The more reviews, the sooner I post. Ok, so that's not true, since I have Friday off, so I may update then, but it all depends on you guys. I want to thank the bestest bff eva, Lils!!! I luv yaz, and we gotta arrange somethin' for next summer! Well, please review, but only if you want too. Thanx to everyone who reviewed!! ~*luv alwayz*~ Ally 


	4. Author's Note and sorry

If I Die Before I Wake  
Ch.4: Author's Note  
  
Ok, ok, so it's not a real chappie, I'm sorry, but this seems necessary. I know none of you really care what I say in here, and wondering "why hasn't this little bitch who calls herself an author posted?" Well, this is my explanation. You don't have to listen, or read this, in fact you could flame me. I came across a review the other day, that well. I don't know, kind of made me feel bad. Look, I'm sorry that they have spent so~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ much time on the train, and now it's going to be part of the 4th, but it has a purpose I SWEAR! Also, one of my friends' friends said I should repost and make Lily more sarcastic, moody and depressed. I'm sorry, but the Lily I know, wouldn't do that. She's based off of my friend, Lily, who has been helping me and guiding me, and she's not sarcastic, unless she wants to be. If she were depressed, she wouldn't tell you, or even mutter it, just think it. ((So, she Imight/I tell me or Lizzi, but probably not.)) If you really want her like that, then review and say so. Because telling me over AIM doesn't work, you have to give it to me in writing, or in this case reviewing. So, if you want her more sarcastic and everything let me know, also if I should repost. Maybe I'm just cynical, but sometimes it hurts. It's also maybe that I'm still kind of new, or I'm a better reader, than writer. Too bad you can't get paid to read. Well, thanks for wasting your time reading my rambling and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. The train thing? I'm sorry, my same reason, PURPOSE. The fight with Veda and the next couple things again HAVE purposes later. I SWEAR! Or else why would I call it If I Die Before I Wake?  
  
Lily~ Thanks for always being here, even if your not actually here. I just wish we could leave now! Well, thank you again. Higz!!! Lizzi~ Thank you too! Can we go yet? Hugglez!  
  
To both of yall: Thanks for being my best friends, you guys. I wouldn't know what to do without yall! Probably would have been dead, let's keep it at that. 


	5. Of Memories and Going Home

centerIf I Die Before I Wakecenter  
centerChapter 5: Memories and Going Homecenter  
  
By: Skittles713  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for a few characters I may invent. I own Ally, Satine, Merit, Trent, Tara, and the plot, and that's it for now.  
  
Summary: Lily is depressed and having problems at home. Ally, her best friend, wrote her letters all summer and she had replied in a un-Lily type voice. Ally, Sirius, Remus, and a certain James Potter, who are all worried about her, decide to take a visit to her house when they discover something not right. Will be Lily/James, Remus/Satine, Merit/Trent, is Ally/Sirius, now it's Carmen/James, Lily/Alex, and Roxie/Remus. I'm sorry you inform all of you, but peter died during OWL's, so terribly sorry that he won't be here with us. Oh yeah! And you know how Sirius, James, and Remus are Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony? Well... Lily is Flower, Ally is Skittles or Vixen, Satine is Diamond or Cotton candy, according to Sirius and Remus, and Merit is Snow. Trent will be Talons when he joins, and Tara will be whatever you readers decide or what Lils and Lizzi decide. Luv yaz lotz!! ALL 4 eva!!  
  
~Telepathy~ ~*Thoughts*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene change *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I want to thank Lily, Ash and Liz for help with this chappie and story!!!  
  
Last time on IIDBIW: "James... Ally... Siri..." Lily stirred.  
  
"LILY!!!!! YOU'RE OK!" Ally and Sirius yelled.  
  
"Huh? What? Why wouldn't I be? What happened? Don't yell it hurts," Lily replied softly with a look of confusion placed onto her face.  
  
"Care if I explain, Lil," Alex entered the compartment.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY GET KILLED YOU HEAR ME?!? IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN, YOU WILL PAY MORE THAN EVER BEFORE!!!!!!! GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!!!" Ally screeched.  
  
"Yeah, fuck off Veda," James said sternly.  
  
"Who's he?" Lily asked.  
  
"I am Alex Veda, your boyfriend," he said calmly.  
  
After he said his name, Lily remembered who he was.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF VEDA! OR YOU CAN DIE ON THIS TRAIN!" Ally yelled.  
  
"Oh, please fuck me! I thought you were a virgin, Lupinette. So how do you know how to fuck, oh fuck me," Alex inquired.  
  
"LEAVE BEFORE YOU DIE, VEDA!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Awwwww! Look! The blonde bitch is a virgin, how sweet! Oh, and Black's sticking up for his blonde baby virgin. SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" Alex yelped.  
  
He had gotten kicked in the jewels. (For those of you who don't know what that means...think of it as the guys most prized possession) (Hehe. I'm innocent! 0:))  
  
"You won't even have a dipstick, by the time she's done with you this time, Veda," Remus smirked.  
  
"Let's take this outside," Ally growled.  
  
"Uhhhh... no?" Alex whimpered.  
  
"Too late, Veda," Merit snarled.  
  
"Can we do triplets*, huh, Vix, can we huh?" Sirius and James asked like hyperactive 5 year-olds.  
  
*(Like Tag-team that is like when one person fights and gets tired or something happens and then they tag the next person in. Better, Lizzi?)  
  
"Sure, let's give him 10 minutes to gather a posse," she smirked.  
  
"You have 10 minutes to recruit 2 other people to help you, and then it's time to rumble!" James informed him.  
  
"Whatever," Alex scoffed and then ran to find some "friends" to help him take on the Marauders and that Heartbreaker.  
  
"Jesus. Where did that girl learn to fight? She's awfully tough for a girl. Even Stella can't fight that good. Hmmmm... now who can I get that's not chicken, or afraid of getting a prank war from the Heartbreakers and the Marauders? Stella and Jack I guess. Awwww! Shit! Stella is friends with Merit and Merit's Ally's friend and fellow Heartbreaker. Stel, is close with them too, DAMN IT!" Alex thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to the secret Potter compartment ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what happened? Why was I unconscious?" Lily asked bewildered.  
  
"Welll... you tried to break up with Veda, and he told you "WHAT THE HELL!!! LILY JENNA MARIE ANTOINETTE EVANS!!!!! NO ONE NOT EVEN YOU CAN DO THAT TO ME!!!" The bloody prat hit you, Lils. HE HIT YOU!" James explained.  
  
"It wasn't the first time," Lily mumbled.  
  
"WHAT!??!?!" Sirius and James roared.  
  
"It wasn't the first time," she repeated softly.  
  
"What do you mean," Ally asked sympathetically.  
  
"When we first started going out, everything was fine. Then, he saw me eating some color-changing skittles and some other candy with you guys. After, Ally, Mer, Satine, and I finished changing into our robes at the beginning of this year, he pulled me aside, and told me to stop eating and I needed to loose weight. I only weighed like 47 kg or 103 lb., but since he was my boyfriend, so I listened. That's why I was sick a lot this year. I didn't eat a lot, and he also physically, mentally, and almost sexually abused me. He pushed me, broke my nose, almost raped me, hit me, and so much more. He doesn't snog softly, I'll tell you that much. He always seems to get drunk with Fire Whiskey. Damn that stuff. He told me he abused me, because he was under the influence, he never really meant it. He never 'wanted' to hurt me. I was scared, so I forced myself to completely skip breakfast, eat a meager lunch and dinner, and not go to Honeydukes' at all. That's why I didn't want to go to Hogsemeade a lot this year. I'm sorry, you guys, I should have told you sooner. Today was the last straw. He made fun of my VERY best friend and the best big brother on the planet," she glanced at Sirius and Ally, "I was tired and sick of him ragging on me, abusing and belittling me, so I had to finally stand up for myself and break it off with him," Lily concluded. "That's all I remember from today."  
  
Everyone in the compartment stood there, gapping at her while her head was down in shame.  
  
"Why that little ass! Lils, no matter what, you should always come to me, anytime of night or day, I'll be here for you," Ally spoke up first. "Oh and by the way, James gave you CPR."  
  
"WHAT!??!!!?" Lily asked interrupting James' and Sirius' speeches.  
  
"Me too," James said as his rage was growing.  
  
"Me three," Sirius looked like he was going to kill somebody, literally.  
  
"Lily, we're best friends, you can tell us, anything and everything, we'll be here for you always," Merit and Satine said together.  
  
"I think expulsion, would do quite nicely. Don't you think so, Prongs? You are our resident prefect, besides Lily," Remus smirked.  
  
"Moony, you know I can't do that. I haven't gotten that power. I," James said.  
  
"But, I know who can," Sirius gleamed.  
  
"We can't get Dumbledore or McGonagall involved you guys. They could find out about all of my fights, today. Then, I could also get expulsion," Ally said.  
  
"Yo, Potter, Black, Lupinette, Let's get this shit started," Alex cried.  
  
"Ally, no way! You can't take him on! He's bigger, stronger, tougher than any of us," Lily cried out to her best friend, "Please, God, let her don't get hurt or die please."  
  
"Lils, I did it single-handedly before, I can do it again. Now, watch," Ally, said smugly, and with that she, Sirius, and James stalked out of the compartment.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my I cousin, Sirius, his mud- blood loving best friend James Potter, and Lupinette," Narcissa dripped.  
  
"It's Potty, Blackie, and Vixi," Lucius Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Awwwww! Blackie and Vixi!" Malfoy and Veda cooed like little girls.  
  
~ Prongs, you left something in the compartment ~ Moony  
  
~ Thanks, Moony ~ Prongs  
  
"What did I for..." James halted. His sentence stopped by a peck on the lips from Lily.  
  
"Thanks again, James. I don't know what I would do without you," Lily said softly. He started to kiss her back, but she broke the kiss.  
  
"I'm doing this for you, it's my choice. There's something I want to ask you, but it will have to be later. I have to go fight for you now, and help Sirius and Ally. I'll be back shortly, my Lily flower," James smiled his dazzling smile, that made more than half of the female population of Hogwarts have their knees go to jelly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside the compartment *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll take Narcissa, then I'll come help you with Veda," Ally yelled over to James and Sirius.  
  
"Just worry about her, and we'll be ok with them," James and Sirius screamed back.  
  
Before you could say "Lemon drop", Ally, Sirius, and James were all beating the crud out of Ferret, Slut, and Veda, and half of their part of the train surrounded them by chanting, "Fight, fight, fight".  
  
"Get off me, you bitch!" Narcissa yelped out in pain.  
  
"Not until you admit you're the bitch and you'll never show your face around here again!" Ally yelled as they kept punching each other.  
  
"Remember when we were young," Narcissa started.  
  
"Remember what," Ally asked knowing what the reply was going to be.  
  
"When we were friends," Narcissa stopped.  
  
Ally quit punching her.  
  
"Yeah, I do, but that was before you became a Slytherin, and the Slytherin and Ravenclaw whore," she said softly.  
  
"I never did anything with them!" Narcissa retorted quietly.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry about this, but Veda abused my best friend, that's the point of this fight. I'm going to hit you once more, and then you run away sobbing, ok, and to the charm that makes your nose look broken, so Malfoy follows you, and then James, Sirius, and I can finish off Veda where he could never abuse anyone ever again. Bye, Narcissa, great talking to you," Ally whispered.  
  
"Same," Narcissa replied.  
  
"I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WHORE!!!" Ally yelled. "I told you to get the hell out of my sight!" With that she punched her in the nose, hearing the loud, hollow cracking sound.  
  
"Narcissa!!!! Are you ok, Love," Malfoy ran from where he was fighting Sirius to Narcissa.  
  
"My... my... my.... nose is broken, and I think my arm is too. It's all her fault!" Narcissa whined, and looked fiercely at Ally. (Ok, ok, OOC, but it works)  
  
Narcissa and Malfoy walked away. Narcissa turned around and winked at Ally.  
  
"LUCIUS! NARCISSA!!! COME BACK I NEED HELP!" Alex panted.  
  
"Sorry, Veda, but I don't care anymore. And Lucius needs to help me," Narcissa smirked. "Fracturis armis" she whispered as she and Lucius left.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MY ARM!!!" Alex yelped.  
  
"Oh, for god's sake mon don't worry about ya arm, it's ya stick dat shoulda be troublin' ya da most," Edan Wood, a fellow Gryffindor, who was cheering Sirius, Ally, and James on, told Alex.  
  
"Who the HELL are you?" Alex winced as he was being beaten up.  
  
"Oh, I'm just a Gryffindor, go' 'bye," Edan walked away.  
  
"Here take some of this," Ally said as she kicked him in that certain unmentionable area.  
  
"MY GOD!!! FUCK!!! THAT HURTS!!!" Alex whimpered.  
  
"Promise to leave us and Lily alone!" Ally said though her clenched teeth.  
  
"Ok, ok, I promise," Alex, whined.  
  
"And if you every come near any of us again, you know what will happen," James said menacingly.  
  
"Yes," Alex gasped.  
  
"Be forewarned that something may happen to you next year," Sirius growled.  
  
"Ye," Alex stopped short of breath, and then stopped talking completely.  
  
"Take him to the Prefect's lounge, and they can deal with him from there, because you can tell them the story, right, Ally? I will be there soon enough. We're going to talk to everyone else," James said quickly.  
  
"Yes, sir," Ally saluted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* In the compartment, during and after the fight ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Oh my GOD!!! I just kissed James Orion Francis Potter!!! OH MY GOD!!!*~ Lily  
  
~ LILY YOU DIDN'T!!!! ~ Ally  
  
~ You can read my thoughts?!?! ~ Lily  
  
~ Well, duh! I am your best friend, aren't I? ~ Ally  
  
~ Oh MY GOD!! Ally it was wonderful!!!! I've never felt so complete! OH MY GOD! I thought he hated me! ~ Lily  
  
~ God! You two are perfect together! Lils, think about it! If he hates you, why else would he be fighting? Yeah, right! The day James Potter hates you will be the day that I die! Literally! And I'm not planning to die soon! ~ Ally  
  
~ Oh! He's so0o0oo0o00o perfect, Allz, he is! Oh, I feel I may float away. I'm going to go sit down and let you fight ~ Lily  
  
(Sry had to extend it!) ~ Thanks. Later. ~ Ally  
  
~ Oh, I can't believe myself ~ Lily  
  
Lily sat there with a dreamy smile on her face, zoning in and out.  
  
"Hey, Flower snap out of it," Satine came up from behind.  
  
"What are you talking about, Di?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what we're talking about," Merit interjected.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? Nothing happened," Lily purely answered.  
  
"Right, and that's why you had a goofy grin on your face. Come on, Lils, we've been best friends for almost 6 years, we know when something is up," Satine prodded.  
  
"You swear not to tell anyone?" Lily whispered.  
  
"YES!" Merit and Satine hissed. "Does Ally know?"  
  
~ NO DUH! OF COURSE I KNOW! ~ Ally  
  
"OWWWWW!" they cried concurrently.  
  
"Spill, Lils, now! Or else we might need James to tickle it out of you for us," Satine prodded relentlessly.  
  
~ He knows ~ Ally  
  
"WHAT!?!??!" Di and Snow yelled.  
  
"Now you have too!" Merit smirked.  
  
"ALLY!" Lily cried.  
  
~ That's my name! Don't wear it out! ~ Ally  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll spill," Lily finally gave in.  
  
"YAY!" Merit screamed.  
  
"Well, it started when I told Remus that James had 'left' something in the compartment. Remus took it as a hint and called James back in where I pecked him on the lips. I was aiming for the cheek, but I missed. I had kissed James Orion Francis Potter, and he kissed me BACK!" Lily shrieked the last bit.  
  
"Oh, Lils, you're so lucky! You kissed JAMES POTTER!!! You know how many people kill to be you?" Satine yelled.  
  
"And I thought Trenton was good!! Tell me more, tell me more!!!!" Merit whined.  
  
"Let me think. Ummm......... NO!!" Lily smugly said.  
  
"But Ally knows," Merit whined again.  
  
~ Because I'm special, Snow. I was the one who telepathically connected first. ~ Ally smirked as she fought.  
  
"What's all the commotion, Heartbreakers?" Remus raised his eyebrow questionably.  
  
~ Nothing, sweet brother ~ Ally  
  
~ Ally! SHUT UP AND FIGHT BEFORE YOU GET KILLED! ~ Remus  
  
~ Me killed or hurt? never! Awww crap!!! ~ Ally cried.  
  
~ What!?!?! ~ Remus whimpered. He couldn't stand Ally hurt. **Damn big brother caring factor. **  
  
~ It's just my nose. No sweat. ~ Ally  
  
~ JUST YOUR NOSE!?!??! JUST YOUR NOSE!!!!!!!??!?!!!! ALLY MEAGHAN FIONA VIOLET LUPIN!!!! THAT ISN'T JUST YOUR NOSE!!!!!!! ~ Remus roared.  
  
~ Owwwwww! Your hurting our heads too, you know Moony. ~ Sirius, James, Lily, Satine and Merit cried simultaneously.  
  
~ THAT CRACK I HEAR WASN'T A NOSE CRACK! IT SOUNDED LIKE AN ARM! ~ Remus  
  
~ Because Ally broke Veda's arm, genius! I wouldn't let her break her own arm! Jesus, Moony, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let her hurt herself? ~ Sirius  
  
~ Whatever, Padfoot. I know the sound of my sister having a broken bone when I hear it. ~ Remus  
  
~ I'M FINE DANG IT!! IM NOT 5 FREAKING YEARS OLD!!! I'M 15! ~ Ally  
  
~ Allz, tone it down will you? We're finishing him off now, and then Ally and Sirius will take him to the Prefect lounge, ok? ~ Prongs  
  
~ Ally AND Sirius? ALLY AND SIRIUS! You have to be out of your bloody mind, Prongs! Do you have any idea on what they would do on the way back? She'd fox her way into him! NO SIR! I AM NOT HAVING HER DO THAT! ~ Remus  
  
~ HOW MANY DAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU DON'T OWN ME!!!!??! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I'M NOT 5 FUCKING YEARS OLD! I'M NOT GOING TO LET MYSELF LOSE VIRGINITY BEFORE I GET MARRIED!!!!!!! UNLIKE SOMEONE WHO MAY LOSE THEIR MANLYHOOD THIS SUMMER! SO BUGGER OFF! ~ Ally  
  
~ Fine, but if you get laid on the way back in a broom closet, it's not my fault!!! ~ Remus  
  
~ Yeah, you know it, Rems. I'm going to go into a broom closet with Siri and get laid there. Oh, yeah, you know it! That's my perfect idea of having sex. Oh yeah! Getting laid in a broom closet!! HELL YEAH!! ~ Ally  
  
~ Come on, Vixi; let's humor him a bit. We just finished up with Veda, as you can probably tell. Allz and I will go take him down to see what they can do about his problems. Then, we may have to go to a broom closet and... ~ Sirius  
  
~ SHUT UP!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!~ Remus  
  
~ I was going to say snog, but ok. Jesus, Moony, lighten up! So protective of your baby sister's virginity. ~ Sirius  
  
~ Would YOU ALL please shut up about it!?!?! Diggory thinks I've slept with you loads of times. In fact, he called me the little Gryffindor Whore yesterday. I told him to fuck off, because I'm with you and I am NOT a whore who sleeps around damn it! ~ Ally cried.  
  
~ Oh he did, did he? Of course you're not, Lovey. You want to come and sleep with me in my bed tonight? I'll protect you from those big, bad whore- like Hufflepuffs. For all I care, they can all die. I think a prank war is in order, Prongs. ~ Sirius  
  
~ Yes, I would like to. ~ Ally  
  
~ Padfoot, I believe you are right about the Prank War and plans should be made immediately for next term. Vix, if you need anything else, I'll be in my room right down the hall at your house, ok? ~ James  
  
~ I agree with the Prank War, but MY SISTER IN BLOODY PADFOOT'S BED!?!?!? ARE YOU ALL NUTTERS? ~ Remus  
  
~ I'm just sleeping there. It's not like I'm not going to do anything. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not 5-years old! Please, Remmie, pweese? I'll cry again. ~ Ally  
  
~ Let's see... uhh... 5? ~ Sirius  
  
~ Ally, don't cry, just don't cry, but if you get pregnant it's not my fault! ~ Remus  
  
~ Well, Allz and I are going to take Veda in now, so bye. ~ Sirius  
  
~ I'll be back in the compartment in a bit, but first I have to go get something from my trunk. See you all in a bit ~ James  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the Hallway *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ally, you know I'll never do anything with you until you're ready, or Moony gets his rage problem worked out," Sirius said softly, trying not to wake Veda.  
  
"The problem is Siri, I am kind of ready, but Remus is well, how do you say this Remus. He'll break the rule by the end of the summer 50 galleons on it. Satine's half Veela, so it's hard to say no to her, if you're a guy. Mum and Dad have never cared. You're a nice, sweet, loving boy, almost a man, in their eyes. They think you're wonderful, and they don't care what we do, just as long as we don't do that yet, after 7th year, they say. Siri, they love you like they love James, Lils, Remus, Satine, Merit, Trent and Tar. You're like a member of the family, another son, but also their baby girl's boyfriend of 3 years. No matter what happens, they will, Siri, as will I," Ally whispered, snuggling him close, then looking deep into his baby blues, and falling in love with him all over again.  
  
"Wow, Allz. Thanks. Awwwww man! We're already here! I was hoping I could knock him around a bit more," Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Euh, uh, where am I?" A woozy Alex asked.  
  
"Prefect's office. Where bloody prats like you belong," Ally growled.  
  
"Huh?" Alex said and then fell over.  
  
They knocked on the glass doors, and left.  
  
"Ally," Sirius started.  
  
"Yes, Siri," Ally whipped around.  
  
"I, uh, uh, aw screw it," Sirius stuttered.  
  
"What? Oh," Ally's breath drew in sharply.  
  
He snogged her, and drew her in close. The snog and love feast were broken quickly with this announcement and the entrance of a certain prefect.  
  
"Attention! Attention! All Hogwarts students please be ready to get of the train in 30 minutes I repeat 30 minutes. We shall be arriving in 30 minutes at the platform in 30 minutes. Please put on your muggle clothing, and be prepared to have a great summer! That is all," A voice boomed on the loud speaker.  
  
(Yes, I know, my character is Mary sueish, but something may happen, you never know what a Lupin, may do. Yeah, I have problems, don't yell at me!)  
  
"Alright, break it up, break it up. We don't need the love making in the corridor," Lizzi, Sirius's sister and prefect announced.  
  
"Oh leave me alone, Lizzi," Sirius responded.  
  
"Make me," she smirked.  
  
"Oh, just listen to your sister for once, Siri. It'll do you good," Ally pleaded.  
  
"Fine, I don't want to take this shit," Sirius groused.  
  
"Shut up, and hurry before the train stops, damn it, let's go! I'm not getting in trouble for your idiotic tendencies. And since when, what does whatever I say always turn out to be "shit" to you? Don't make me hurt you, Siri," Lizzi grinned evilly.  
  
He stared down at his sister, of 5'8", and then at Ally, whose lip quivered.  
  
"Merlin, you always get your way, don't you, Vix," he laughed, "Fine, Liz, we're going, ok? Geez!"  
  
"Damn right you are, little brother," Lizzi joked.  
  
"Don't call me that!" he winced.  
  
"Yes, I just bend to your every will don't I?" she beamed innocently. "Oh my god! Who did you beat up this time, brother? Mum is so going to kill you. Oh well, stupid Ravenclaw git, should've known not to fight with the Black, Potter, Lupin clan, eh? Well, I'll be off on my rounds, and go get ready now!"  
  
"How did you know it was us who beat him up," Sirius called after his sister.  
  
"I know your handiwork, Padfoot," she returned. "Hold up, did you two beat him up?" "No. Three of us. James beat him up too." Sirius said defensively. "Nah, that's not right.... something wrong with that shit." Lizzie said, losing the smile. "Huh? How?" Sirius asked confused. "You guys just don't go around beating single people up. One against three good fighters? That's messed up. You should even the teams up.... next time I see you three or somewhat beating someone up I'll jump in on there side. Don't let me catch you." Lizzie said then angrily stalked away. Sirius and Ally returned to their compartment.  
  
"Did you run into Lizzi," Remus gleamed, as his sister turned bright red in realization part of her lip had been gnawed off. "I can't belie..."  
  
"We should go change, Heartbreakers," Lily said, cutting Remus off, not wanting Ally to lash out at her brother again.  
  
"Yes, yes we shall," Satine, agreed quickly catching on to what Lily was doing. "Come along, Mer, Ally, we shall get going."  
  
"Awww... man! It was getting good, too," Merit whined.  
  
"I said come on, Merit! Ally, you did hear me right," Satine warned.  
  
"Yes, I did, thank you," Ally scowled, her face a deep red-violet, almost a purple. "One more negative comment out of you big brother, and you'll wish you were never my brother, nor my twin."  
  
Remus opened his mouth to respond, but James silenced him quickly.  
  
"Go along, ladies, be back soon, I hope," James smiled wearily at Ally, who mouthed a thanks, as well as smiling at Lily, unknown to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Outside the Compartment with the girls*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can you believe he did that to me?!?!" Ally roared.  
  
"Allz, It's Remus we're talking about, here. He doesn't know when to shut up, but he'll learn this summer, I sure of it," Satine replied.  
  
"Stop using your powers to advantage. That's not cool!" Merit complained. "Think of it this way, Skitz, would you prefer your brother to always protect you and be the same age or five years younger and teasing you, making fun of you, going to have to protect him when he starts his first year?"  
  
"Oh my god, you're right, Mer! Sorry everyone that I complain a lot about Remus I guess I don't appreciate him as much as I should huh," Ally said softly.  
  
"You're a Lupin, Vix, you can get away with it," Lily said, reassuring her friend.  
  
"Haha... well... so is he," Ally responded even quieter.  
  
"Oh just shut up! He'll forgive you naturally. He hates when you're mad at him, and he hates himself when he hurts you emotionally, he just hates everything, when it revolves around you anyway," Satine tried to sound like she was making it up, to cover up what she truly knew about him.  
  
"Di, how do you know so much about my brother, the most difficult person to read like ever? Besides, peter, but he's dead, and I didn't like him. I'm like the only one he'll open up to. How do you know," Ally asked.  
  
"I have my reasons. Oh great, we better hurry up and change. Expect to be arriving soon," Satine hurriedly said.  
  
*Haha this part is retarded, no real point* Lizzi had come and met up with them in the lavatory, while she sent Raymond Emerson, or Ray, her guy best friend to speak to the Marauders about pranks. They put on their muggle clothes. Satine changed her hair color to a deep chocolate brown, and fixed everyone else's. Before long they were back to their compartment. Lizzi was wearing a pair of dark blue, tight capris and a plain white baggy tee. Satine was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top with her black mini skirt. **Heartbreaker colors** Merit was dressed in her neon green spaghetti strap tank top with her black mini, while Ally was wearing her baby pink halter, with a jean mini. Lily, well, let's just say, she looked different. It was the first "tasty", as James would say, clothes she's worn in a while. She wore a black and red-flamed leather halter, with a jean mini. Satine redid Ally's red tips and super blonde highlights and straightened it to perfection. For Lizzi and Lily, she straightened it, and then added smooth, fluffy waves. As for Merit, she crimped it and added subtle blonde highlights to her long brunette locks. The girls finally left the lavatory with their new looks.  
  
"Wow, Satine, thanks for everything. You work wonders," the girls said in unison.  
  
"It's my job remember," she joked. "You guys better hire me for the weddings!"  
  
"Please, don't even talk about that," Merit grimaced.  
  
She had been single the longest out of all of them, only about 2 months, but still she felt alone. Trent had been expressing feelings for her, for the past 5 years, yet she took no notice. Sure, they had kissed a few times, but she just thought of them as friendly.  
  
"We probably should go back to the guys. Expect we'll be arriving soon," Lizzi said, quickly, not being able to wait to see Remus, James, and Sirius's faces, along with Trent and Tara's once they got off the train. They enter as quiet as mice because the guys are in deep conversation.  
  
"So, anyway, we have to plan that prank war now, Prongs. We'll forget all the good ones over the summer, and we'll be busy with Quidditch and other things," Remus continued.  
  
"What are you suggesting, Mr. Moony," Sirius asked stupidly.  
  
"Well, my dear, you could dye his hair bright purple and orange, make him sing the Cannon, school, and Beauxbatons anthem. Nah, not original enough for you guys. Oh hi, big brother," Ally smirked.  
  
"Ally! What in Merlin's name are you wearing!??!" Remus shouted.  
  
"What do you think? What I always wear at home? Hello!" Ally said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't like my work, Rems, I'm hurt," Satine whimpered.  
  
"No, it's not like that. It's just... Ally, you look like jail bait!" Remus turned a violent shade of red.  
  
"Well, I am you nimrod!"The guys drop their jaws again. "That was a joke you idiots!!! Shut up and Ileave me aloneI! I don't comment on your lovely boxers and your ever so wonderful, what's it called? A wife- beater!?!" she roared back.  
  
"Damn it! Just shut up both of you! I'm sick of this. Baby, you look fine. Moony, you're over-reacting. She does wear it all the time," Sirius said, sounding rational for the first time in a long time.  
  
"So, you're telling me you like it when my Ibaby sisterI dresses like a slut?" Remus interjected.  
  
"Shut up, damn you! I'm sick of you picking on me! So shut up! I wear whatever I want. You're only 7 minutes older! Does that make you feel like a great and powerful god? Well, it shouldn't!" Ally bawled.  
  
The train had now completely stopped and students were pilling out of the train looking for their belongings and family members.  
  
"Remus, leave your sister alone now," James warned.  
  
"Or what," he smirked that trademark Lupin sneer.  
  
"Or we'll have to lock you up in your room, without Satine," Ally sneered back.  
  
With that Remus cringed, and they departed the train. Everyone gathered their belongings, as well as searching for the Potters, Blacks, Lupins, and Borgeaus. Lily pulled Ally into a tight hug.  
  
"Everything will be ok," she consoled her.  
  
"I hope so, Lilz, I hope so," she whispered softly, as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. "We'll see you in a month, right?"  
  
"Of course, Allz, where would I rather be?" she replied. "With my muggle sister at home ridiculing me? Merlin knows I'd rather be with you and the rest all summer!"  
  
They parted and everyone else hugged Lily, and then she ran through the barrier to meet up with her parents.  
  
"Everything will be ok," she called out to Ally again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I hope I everyone is ok with the way I ended this, and I'm sorry that I made you all wait 5 long months! I'm soo0o0o0o0o sorry! I love you all and I hope you will all still be reading by this time. They finally got off the train! Are you happy now, anonymous reviewer!!?! Well, hopefully you won't have to wait another 5 months, for this pathetic excuse of writing.  
  
I would like to thank Lilz and Lizzi for always sticking with me and helping me with my 17-page chapter in word, for the past 5 months. I love y'all and you guys are the best!!! As well as beta reading!!!  
  
Oh yes, about the Siri only having "Evil big brothers and no sisters, and having Lily, as one is still true." Lizzi is his cousin, but they think they are brother and sister because of certain events that happened in their pasts, but more on that later. Maybe. *Thanks Lizzi!*  
  
Thanks to everyone else! I wish you a happy new year, and also, to all the birthdays I missed, here's my present! Happy everything else you celebrate too. Let's not list those off. Well, thank you again, and I end school in less than a month, so hopefully I can write more. Also, please read the Betrothed to Black teaser and let me know what you think. It's most likely the prequel to this and a companion to IWALY. Thanks! ~*Love always + hugs*~ Ally a.k.a. Skittles, da Vix IM SO FREAKING HUG ORIENTED!!! *haha, to Lizzi* 


	6. Chapter 5 12: Of Not being dead yet and ...

Ok, guys, here's the scoop:

I moved, I HAD A TON OF WORK TO DO for school this year, and I'm practically killing myself mentally and emotionally with this crush I have on this one person… Anyways, MY computer is not hooked up yet, and chapter 6 sits there waiting, praying, dying to be finished. I'm sorry to all my "fans" out there. I feel so bad. I need motivation, I need a spark, I need some "love" from some old friends, but mainly, I need that comp. So, if you have any ideas, or just don't care about this story anymore, lemme know. Anyways, I'm on summer break now.

Stay cool, y'all and keep in touch. I'll be a junior next year, FYI! WOOOT! LOL! Anyways, let me know!

Love y'all

Ally Meaghan Fiona Violet Lupin


	7. Of Shocking News & Beginnings of Summer

Last time (about 20 bazillion yrs ago) on IIDBIW, "Everything will be ok," she called out to Ally again. " I hope she's right," James muttered softly, "If that prat, Alex, gets, anywhere near her, he'll be sorry."

The Marauders and the Heartbreakers are the two groups in case you forgot!

Chapter 6: Of Shocking News and Beginnings of Summer

"It will be, James. I promise. She can defend herself, and if anything bad does happen, she'll know where we'll be," Ally reassured him, while trying to reassure herself too, and then wrapped him up in cousinly-manner.

"What was that, dear?" Mrs. Potter asked her eldest son.

"Nothing, mum," James responded boldly.

"LIAR!" Stacie, his younger sister, hissed.

"Mum will find out. Threatening people again... when will you learn that's not good for the Potter name," Seth, Stacie's twin, leered.

Just then, a tall, lean woman about the age of 22 walked up to them. She had straight black hair and big hazel eyes.

"Are you James Potter, by any chance," the tall woman asked.

"Yes, I am... Wait a minute... SAMMIE?!" he exclaimed.

"Jamie!!!" his only older sibling, yelped.

They hugged. "So, what brings you back from the Rivera? I though "muggy, gross" England wasn't your style anymore," James teased.

Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Well if you must know, I was supposed to tell you at dinner, but oh well. I am to be wed," Samantha said, grinning, showing off the diamond on her left ring finger.

There was a murmur going around their whole group. Whispers of "to whose", "Why would she want to get married? She's so independent."

It was James who broke the ice again.

"To who, dear sister," he returned cautiously. "He isn't some stupid American or Frenchman is he? Please don't act like Edward VIII did."

(No offense to the French or the Americans, since I'm one myself. In 1930, the Edward VIII, who had already had a number of affairs, had met and fallen in love with a married American woman, Mrs. Wallis Simpson. Concern about Edward's private life grew in the Cabinet, opposition parties and the Dominions, when Mrs. Simpson obtained a divorce in 1936 and it was clear that Edward was determined to marry her.

Eventually Edward realized he had to choose between the Crown and Mrs. Simpson who, as a twice-divorced woman, would not have been acceptable as Queen.)

"I had no idea that you knew so much history, Jamie, considering you always hated that subject, and we were not even alive for it. But if you must know, to the ever-so-charming Gilderoy Lockhart." She beamed.

"Sammie, NO! Are you mad??" James and Seth said together. "He's only the most arrogant thing that hit the planet!"

"More so than you, Prongs," Satine joked.

"Yes, Pinkie, he is."

"Wow," the remaining Heartbreakers sighed.

"Come on! Remember in our first year, he said he could beat us all at Quidditch, and how his muscles were better," James requested of his friends.

"Oh yes, Jamesie. You just had the greatest muscle mass as a first year. When you weren't even on the house team," Tara teased.

Well, I... Uhh..." James stared. "TARA! TRENT! When did you buggers show up?"

"Oh, we arrived with Aunt Jessie and Uncle Francis, but we just had to get some of your sweets because Trenton couldn't wait," Tara made a face at her brother. Trent, on the other hand, was staring at Merit.

(A/N: … or '…' are thoughts)

Damn! She's more beautiful than I remember, and she looks like an angel in those clothes. She's my angel. If only she liked me like that... Trent

Holy mother of Merlin! He's looking at me, but why would he do that? Oh Merlin, what do I do? Is my eyeliner running? Does he think I'm a slut for wearing a mini skirt? I knew I should have just worn my pants. He looks so sexy with his chocolate brown eyes and his hair spiked up with those red tips. I can't believe he got tips like me. He'll never like me though. I'm too wild for him Merit

"Hey Mer, haven't seen you since Christmas. How has it been with these crazy kids," Trent planted a friendly kiss on her cheek. Damn, her skin is so soft. I like her, why can't she see it?

"So, where are we staying this summer," Tara asked everyone. But before anyone could answer they were interrupted with a loud shriek.

"REMMIEE! AWIEEE! I missed you!" their younger sister, Jazz screamed, and threw herself into Remus's arms.

"Jasmine, are you excited to have us back? Where are Mum and Dad," Remus asked the hyperactive 9-year-old.

"Remmie, no tickle! No tickle. Stop it!" she laughed innocently.

"Be nice to your sister, Remus," Romelius warned. "Jacques, Marie, Jess, Francis, Sius, Natalie, how do you? Long time no see, eh?"

"Pleasure to see you to Romelius," Natalie said through clenched teeth, since her husband had failed to address his old friend. 'Stupid bubbly Gryffindors, and to think I was friends with them.'

Ally broke away from Sirius's hug, and went to hug her father. She knew that Sirius's parents didn't like her or her family, so why make his life this summer more of a living hell for him?

"Oh, and to answer your earlier question, Tara," Jessica addressed her niece, "You'll be staying with the Lupins this summer because our house is out of the question for the time being because we have to get ready for Samantha's wedding. Then, if you like, you can all come back here."

The Blacks had separated themselves from the rest of the bunch.

"Sirius, Andromeda, Elizabeth," their father said impersonally.

"Yes, Father," they replied, trying to be respectful, because they feared a beating for being Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

"Regulus, your mother, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and I all have business to attend to this summer, Sius said briskly. "Now, we must be off, and you three will be with the Lupins or the Potters or wherever everyone else is. Good-bye children."

Sius turned on his heel and walked away from his children, while Natalie and the rest followed shortly after.

"Behave," Natalie threatened, "Or else there will be hell to pay, if you lot come home next Christmas."

With that, she was off.

Sirius glared after his mother, while Andromeda and Liz just stared at him.

"How dare she threaten you two? How dare she threaten me? One of these days, I'll get her. She is no mother of mine," Sirius sneered angrily under his breath.

They went off to rejoin the group.

"So, where are we headed for the summer," Liz asked enthusiastically, trying to cover up the hurt and the anger she felt because of the woman who had been her mother for the last 16 years.

"You guys get to stay with us, aren't you excited? That means you get to play with me all summer," Jazz replied, in her hyper tone.

"No, Jazzy, that means they get to hang out with us. Sorry, sweetie. They're our friends," Remus said to his sister. He noticed something wasn't right about Sirius or the rest of the Blacks, but he decided it wasn't his place to find out. That was Ally's line of work.

Find out what's wrong with him; Ally, he doesn't look happy. None of them do. Do whatever it takes to make him tell you. Make him happy; he doesn't need any more pain.

You noticed too, huh? Well, I'm pretty sure it has to do with their parents. I hate them for using Sirius and the girls like this and manipulating them this way. We have to get them out of there permanently. I don't know what it's going to take, but I will speak to mum and dad about it. Listen, if we're in my room, by ourselves for a while, don't bug us, okay? I think we're about to leave.

Off to the side

"Satine, ma Chérie, J'espère que vous retourniez à la maison pour l'été?" Jacques asked his daughter.

"Non, Papa, je suis aller chez Remus, mais je peux visiter pour deux semaines avec vous," Satine replied.

"Ah, Satine, tu adores lui, n'est-ce pas ?" Marie interrogated her daughter.

"Shhh! Maman! Vous parlez aussi fort. Nous sortons maintenant, oui" Satine whispered.

"I knew it!" Marie exclaimed.

"Let's go back to the group now, please. You're embarrassing me," Satine pleaded to her parents. "I'll see you tonight at the Lupins, right? Should I wear the pink or the brown tonight?"

"La marron, bien sûr," Marie said softly.

They headed back to the rest of the group. Soon, after they arrived back…

"Well, I'm ready to leave the train station, is everyone else?" Romulus asked the kids.

"Does everyone have everything, I would hate for someone to be missing anything, but I guess if you were there's nothing like a quick trip to Diagon Alley won't fix," Melissa said, exuberantly.

"Let's head out," Romulus said, after hearing a chorus of "Yes, Mr. Lupins", "Yeah, Dad's or Uncle's ", and "Sure, Mr. L," from the gang, the last one being from Sirius, of course.

"Bye, James. You, Stacie and Seth be good for your aunt and uncle. Trent and Tara, you two better behave as well. Enjoy yourselves, and we'll see you in a month and a half for the wedding," Francis called, after his children, niece and nephew.

"Bye, Dad, Sammie, and Mum. We will be. Aren't we always?" James smirked.

The party disassembled, and soon, everyone had arrived in the Lupin foyer.

"Sirius, we need to talk, right now," Ally whispered to her boyfriend.

"Am I in trouble," he whispered back.

"No, silly, come on, let's go upstairs," Ally urged him up the stairs. She glanced over at Remus and gave him the "stay away, I'm at work" look.

"Everyone make yourselves at home. We'll be eating dinner at a quarter past 7, so you all have free-range until then. Dress will be semi-formal, as we are having guests from the Ministry here, so look your best. James, dear, if you want to invite that Lily girl, go ahead. You've got 4 hours to do as you please, but do shower and look nice," Melissa said, clearly.

"Yes, Mrs. Lupin," the group chorused, as they headed up the stairs to their bedrooms.

"Mummy, can I play Celeste or will she be busy making the feast for tonight?" Jazz asked worriedly, since she knew her siblings and their friends wouldn't have time for her right now.

"Oh, Jasmine Marie, you are adorable, but Celeste will be busy for a while, as will I. Maybe Daddy can take you for a broom ride, or you can play with Oscar, the little boy next door?" Melissa answered her youngest daughter, in a stressed sort of tone.

"Mummy, you never have time for me anymore," Jazz pouted, "Besides, he thinks I'm a freak."

"Why do you say that, dearest? He is a wizard too, after all," she replied as she laid down in the comfortable ivory loveseat. "Are those Diggory boys giving you problems too?"

"Yes," Jazz's lip trembled, "It's not my fault that Ally broke up with Amos 3 years ago for Siri. It's not my fault that Lily doesn't like him either. The Heartbreakers are better with the Marauders anyway, not stupid Hufflepuffs like them."

"JASMINE MARIE FRANCES LUPIN! You do not say such things! You are only 9-years-old. Who put those ideas in your head? Was it your father? Your sister? Your brother? Who?" Melissa raved.

"Mummy, please don't be upset with me. I… I…" Jazz stuttered.

"MELISSA NICHOLETTE CHRISTIANA POTTER-LUPIN!" Romulus had overheard his daughter and wife's argument and now he felt like he had to step in. "You do not yell at our daughter this way. She's, as you said, 9-years-old. She doesn't know any better. She does, actually, but that does not give you any right to scream at her. Now, you know I love you, pumpkin, but you can't do that to her, she's a child. Do you want her to become estranged from us? The same way Sius and Natalie are from their children? Jazz, apologize to your mum, and Melissa, you apologize to Jazz. We're a family. We have to stick together now that times are tough."

Melissa stared at her husband with a look of shock on her face, and Jazz mirrored her mother.

Upstairs in Ally's room

Ally and Sirius are spread out on her average-sized bed, looking up the recently enchanted ceiling to make it look like they were at the beach.

"Siri, tell me what's wrong," Ally worriedly asked her boyfriend of almost 3 years and placed her head on his chest. "You've never been this distant with me. Is it your parents? Are you getting sick of me? Have we been too close? Your OWL's results? What is it, Padfoot? I can't stand you not telling me what's wrong. Lizzie wouldn't even look at me, Meda wouldn't talk to me, and now, you don't want to hold my hand, snog me, or talk to me. Please, tell me."

"I can't burden you with all this. Don't worry about me. I'll be ok, Ally, I promise. Just promise to love me always, that's all I need. I need to be loved," he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"No," she turned on her side, away from him. "I can't leave you alone in this. You have to tell me what's wrong. You always used to confide me, why can't you do it now? Is it your parents? What is it? Siri, I do love you, and I will love you no matter what. Just tell me. Trust me, please," she pleaded.

Sirius sighed. He couldn't keep secrets from her, and when he tried, he would end up being moody or taking out on Quidditch or someone.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you're not going to like what I'm going to tell you," Sirius said gravely. "Well, you know that my parents are Death Eaters, of "course. Well, they are going to a convention this summer, which is why they pulled Liz, Meda, and me out from the group at the train station. They also threatened us, if we did anything stupid this summer, there would be hell to pay at Christmas. Ally, we don't even go home for Christmas, which makes me think they're up to something. Voldemort has got to be planning something. I'm scared for you, everyone else, but mostly I'm scared for Liz and Meda, they are supposed to be marrying Death Eaters that are high up in his circle."

"But Lizzie will refuse and Meda will protest just as loudly," Ally interrupted. "Besides, Ray and Ted will fight for them. They love them, even if all 4 of them are too stubborn to admit it."

Sirius just stared at her, and continued his story.

"If they refuse, they could be killed, raped, thrown out of the family, dishonored, or something worse than death. Ally, I'm scared to death that something could happen to you or your family by keeping us all here. Please just understand that I'm only trying to protect you. I will do everything I can to keep you all safe. I'm scared for Lily too because they are starting to attack muggles and muggle-borns. I heard Veda might be joining the ranks of him, so he may try to go after her for breaking up with him. Ally, I've never been this scared in my life. I'm just trying to care of everyone I love If anything ever happened to anybody in our group or your family or James's family, I don't know what I would do with myself," Sirius stifled the sob.

Ally lay there stunned. She couldn't believe the things Sirius just told her. All this about Voldemort, her best friends, Sirius being somber all of a sudden, how long had he known all this and kept it a secret from them, she could not even begin to comprehend them. 'He's such a carefree, fun-loving boy on the outside, but on the inside he was crumbling. His parents are eating at his soul, his sisters, her best friends, were to be brides of Death Eaters, Lily could be killed at anytime by her ex-boyfriend just because of her heritage. No wonder he'd be acting like a prat since Christmas.' Her mind was swimming, and Sirius could see it.

"See I told you would just worry. I didn't want you to worry. I just couldn't bring myself to trouble you with all this. You've got so much on your plate. Ally, I..." he was stopped all of a sudden by Ally pressing her lips to his.

Ally couldn't help herself. She was at a loss for words, so she decided to comfort him in the next best possible way. She felt his fingers in her hair, and she rubbed his back.

"I love you, Sirius," was all she said, before they drifted off into their own little world, as they held each other. (Nothing dirty happens, don't worry.)

In Merit and Satine's room

"Merit, you need to talk to him. They'll be here in 5 minutes to take us out to the pool," Satine said, exasperated. "Besides, look what talking to Remus did for me. If you're not going to wear the red swimsuit, I will."

"Satine, I'm not as bold as you, and besides, it was obvious that Remus was mooning over you. Trent has no interest what so ever in me. I'm just a stupid, ugly girl," Merit whined. "Wear the red one, I'm not going anymore."

"Yes, you are, missy. Tu es une 'Heartbreaker', n'est-ce pas? You are one of the most beautiful girls in our school. You're part of our group. Get on that suit and knock him dead! He's obsessed with you. Can you not see it? You two remind me of Sirius and Ally 3 years ago. Get out there and go for it. You're not ugly at all. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're GORGEOUS!" Satine restlessly replied.

"I'm not part-Veela like you," Merit grumbled.

"But you are gorgeous," Trent smiled as he and Remus walked in the room. He kissed her cheek again, while Satine and Remus were snogging like they haven't seen each other in days, when it had only be half an hour.

Merit blushed to match the color of her swimsuit. 'Why does he do this to me? Why can't he just ask me out?' she wondered.

'I wish I could just get the courage to ask her out. She's way too good for me," Trent thought.

"Shall we go, love," Trent extended his arm, and Merit readily took it. "We can leave them to their own thing for now."

"Trent, we need to talk," Merit said as they walked down the stairs.

"About what, Merbear?" Trent looked confused.

"About us," she said faintly.

A/N: Well, that was a long enough hiatus, huh? It won't be as long this time for an update as I am in college now, and have a little bit more free time. What did you think? I'm sorry it took so long to update, I lost motivation, and then my best friend, Lizzie, gave me the spark again. I'm already working on the next chapter, which should be up relatively soon.

To all of you, thanks for reading. Hopefully, it's still good. This story began more than 4 years ago when I was a freshman in high school, I'm now a freshman in college, so hopefully it's ok. It's not fitting with canon, I know, but then again, when I started writing I only had 4 books to base it on, now the series is over… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Well, I hope it all goes well, I don't even remember everything I was originally going to do, but I've got a rough outline and an amazing best friend to keep me motivated.

Lizzie I LOVE YOU! THANKS, LOVE!!!

Love you all and I hope it was good. Please review with anything (good or bad) you have to say. I would like to see how many of you are still here.

French to English Translations:

J'espère que vous retourniez à la maison pour l'été.

I hope that you will come home for the summer.

Non, Papa, je suis aller chez Remus, mais je peux visiter pour deux semaines.

No, Daddy, I'm going to Remus's, but I can visit you for two weeks.

Ah, Satine, tu adores lui, n'est-ce pas?

Ah, Satine, you love him, don't you?

Maman ! Vous parlez aussi fort. Nous sortons maintenant, oui

Shhh! Mom! You are speaking too loud. We are going out now, yes.

La marron, bien sûr.

The brown, of course.

Tu es une 'Heartbreaker', n'est-ce pas?

You are a Heartbreaker, aren't you?


End file.
